


Questioning

by ami_ven



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett, The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But will <i>she </i> think it’s wonderful?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Sara Crewe (A Little Princess)" (bonus: exactly 100 words)

“I…” said Colin, softly, then blurted, “I want to ask Sara to marry me.”

His two best friends blinked at him for a long moment, before his cousin Mary let out a decidedly unladylike squeal and hugged him, hard.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” she cried.

Colin frowned. “But will _she_ think it’s wonderful?” he pressed. “Will she say yes?”

“That she will,” said Dickon, smiling and taking Mary’s hand. “She’s right fond of you, your Miss Crewe.”

“And she’s been waiting for you to ask,” Mary added.

Colin smiled. “You really think so?”

“We know so,” they said, together.

THE END


End file.
